Eu Só Posso Ouvir Você
by Larissa Aprill
Summary: Resumo: Num trágico acidente Trafalgar Law perde a audição e a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo é Jewelry Bonney, sendo ela a culpada por todo seu sofrimento. Os dois supernovas irão superar as dificuldades e acima de tudo aceitar um ao outro?
1. Chapter 1

**Classificação:** +16  
**Categorias:** One Piece  
**Personagens:** Jewelry Bonney, Trafalgar Law  
Gêneros:Ação, Amizade, Romance, Lutas  
Avisos:Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers

**Eu só posso ouvir Você**

Resumo: Num trágico acidente Trafalgar Law perde a audição e a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo é Jewelry Bonney, sendo ela a culpada por todo seu sofrimento. Os dois supernovas irão superar as dificuldades e acima de tudo aceitar um ao outro?

**Introdução**

ARQUIPÉLADO DE SABOADY

O Arquipélago de Sabaody é, na realidade, uma enorme floresta de mangue no meio do oceano composta de 79 árvores separadas conhecido como Mangue Yarukiman.

Cada mangue representa um número e divide a população que a habita. O centro da floresta que representa a área 1 até a 29 é considerada uma terra sem lei, onde piratas e caçadores de recompensas fazem o que quiser.

Mas Sabaody também atrai outros tipos de pessoas, a área 30 á 49 é famosa pelos seu parque de diversões com bolhas e lojas de souvenir. As demais áreas são mais fiscalizadas pelos marines que protegem os habitantes, tendo assim um porto oficial, a sede dos fuzileiros e um hotel para hospedar os turistas.

Apesar desse paraíso aquático, é uma rota muito conhecida e almejada pelos piratas, pois é a última parada antes de entrar no Novo Mundo, devido à sua aproximação com os dois únicos pontos de passagem deste lado do mundo o Arquipélago Sabaody torna-o ideal para quem precisa se preparar para atravessar este oceano, desde os nobres de alta sociedade e até os piratas mais terríveis piratas, todos se encontram aqui.

ÁREA 21

As raízes das arvores cobertas de musgos saltavam do solo, ao redor só havia ruínas de casas e pequenos prédios. A atmosfera do local era pesada, por qualquer lugar que se andasse percebia sinais de lutas e corpos espalhados pelo chão.

Um homem sentado sobre um caixote observa calmamente uma luta enquanto outras pessoas fugiam assustada. O chapéu felpudo cobria parcialmente seu rosto, mas o sorriso irônico ainda era visível.

-Capitão Law...melhor sairmos daqui.

Dizia um urso polar gigante usando um macacão laranja e atrás dele dois homens usando chapeis e o mesmo macacão.

-Certo.

Law se levanta e apóia a espada maior que sua altura sobre o ombro, ele caminha lentamente e é seguido por sua tripulação em silencio. Este homem que parece tão pacifico é conhecido como "O Cirurgião da Morte", tendo uma recompensa de 200 milhões de Berries

ÁREA 24

Num restaurante chique, uma mulher comia compulsivamente a sua frente os pratos iam se esvaziando rapidamente. Possuem cabelos rosa sedosos, um piercing próximo aos olhos e uma maquiagem suave de boneca. Sua postura também não era adequada, já que estava sentada sobre a mesa e batia os pés, enquanto gritava com a boca cheia de alimento.

-Traga mais pizza...

Apesar de ser considerada uma mulher bonita, suas maneiras desagradavam que estava por perto, ao redor dela estava seus homens que tentavam controlar a saciedade da jovem. Seu nome é Jewelry Bonney, mais conhecida como "A Devoradora" sendo a única mulher a estar entre os supernovas e apresentar uma recompensa de 140 milhões de Berries.

Duas pessoas totalmente diferentes mas que terão seus destinos traçados.

CONTINUA...


	2. Eu vou te proteger - Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: Eu vou te proteger

ARQUIPÉLAGO SABAODY

ÁREA 24

Jewelry Bonney estava farta. Após comer sucessivas travessas e pratos, estes estavam vazios sobre a mesa, agora os funcionários do restaurante poderiam respirar aliviados. O garçom se aproxima da mesa da capitã, porém não podia esconder o receio que tinha.

– A conta senhora.

Bonney terminava de roer um osso, quando olha com desdém para o funcionário. Ele estava atrapalhando o resto do almoço, com um movimento das mãos ela o transforma numa criança, que some por entre as vestes.

Aquele ato impensado fez as maioria dos civis se assustarem, alguns ficam petrificados de medo na mesa, enquanto outros correrem para fora do restaurante. A pirata gargalhava enquanto transformava as pessoas ao seu redor em idosos ou crianças.

– Obrigado pelo almoço...aqui está o pagamento.

Ela diz e passa por um funcionário bem idoso que andava com dificuldade e necessitava de uma bengala, porém deixam em suas mãos algumas notas insignificantes de Berries, uma quantia vergonhosa por tudo que ela havia comido.

–Es...pe...re...

O idoso tentava chamar a atenção da mulher, mas ela saia do restaurante com as madeixas rosa balançando ao vento e com sua tripulação a seguindo.

Ao saírem para a rua, Bonney vê do outro lado da rua um urso polar usando um macacão laranja. Mesmo que estivessem na Grand Line, não era comum ver um ser assim. Mas os pensamentos da jovem logo volta-se para comida.

– Carne congelada *-*

Diz a pirata em seu constante estado de inanição. Bonney se aproxima do animal, que estava distraído vendo uma vitrine de uma loja. Mas antes que pudesse se aproximar mais do urso, a lamina de uma espada encosta em sua garganta e ela fica sem reação por alguns instantes.

– O que pensa que está fazendo?

A voz masculina soa áspera e a mão que empunhavam a espada estava firmes, nem por um momento hesitou em apontar a arma para a jovem. Bepo se assusta com a voz de Law tão próxima, não tinha percebido a aproximação da jovem e ao ver os dois piratas se encarando, Bepo pula para trás, ficando preso entre a vitrine e a mulher.

– Cuidado ou você poderá perder seus dentes...literalmente

A pirata responde ao Law e parecia não se sentir intimidada com sua presença, as pessoas ao redor já percebiam a discussão e assistiam tudo a uma distancia segura.

Law olha intensamente para a mulher, os cabelos rosa, chapéu verde, piercing no rosto e a roupa com suspensório. Ele já sabia de quem se tratava, mas ficou admirado com o atrevimento dela.

– Não seja tão infantil... Jewelry Bonney

Ele retira a lamina e a guarda na bainha novamente, Bepo parecia respirar aliviado, porém isso só aumentou a irá da jovem. Ela estala os dedos, mas o capitão é mais rápido.

–ROOM

Antes que Bonney pudesse perceber ele havia trocado de lugar com uma pessoa da platéia e este envelhecia lentamente. No entanto Law já estava atrás da jovem e com uma mão agarrava o pescoço dela. Os companheiros da capitã já se aproximavam para auxiliá-la.

–Room: Shambles

Um espaço esférico foi aumentando e prendendo as pessoas ao seu redor, incluindo os nakamas de Bonney, que ainda estava sendo asfixiada pelo pirata. Porém um raio laser atravessa o espaço e por pouco não acerta os dois supernovas que são arremessados ao chão. Entre a fumaça e a surpresa de todos, surge Bartholomew Kuma "O Pacifista", um homem gigantesco usando um casaco preto, calça jeans acinzentadas e um pequeno chapéu de ursinho. Seu rosto era quadricular e usava óculos quadricular, aquela imagem era o próprio demônio para os piratas que ali estavam.

–Pa..cifista!?

Bonney diz indignada e corre em direção de seus amigos, se afastando de Law e de sua tripulação que chegava para ajudá-lo. Os outros piratas e civis que assistiam a luta com interesse já tinham fugido, deixando apenas os dois bandos sozinhos na rua.

O ciborgue retorna a lançar raios lasers que obrigavam os piratas a lutarem juntos. Os dois supernovas desviavam com perfeição dos golpes, mas em compensação as casas e prédios iam sendo destruídos num piscar de olhos.

Law e Bonney assim como seus respectivos bandos iam sendo encurralados para fora da cidade, até chegarem na beirada de um precipício, logo abaixo havia um floresta sombria.

–MAS QUE MERDA...ESTAMOS ENCURRALADOS...

A pirata se desespera ao ver pequenos fragmentos de terra caindo num pequeno abismo. Law estava ao seu lado com a espada nas mãos, enquanto os restantes dos dois bandos tentavam distrair o robô, para que os dois capitães pudessem contra-atacar. A luta estava ficando mais intensa e perigosa, Bonney tenta lançar uma voadora sobre Kuma, mas este desvia do ataque e a jovem acaba caíndo de joelhos a alguns metros à frente dele, a vitoria parecia ser de Kuma.

O pacifista prepara um soco que vooa na direção dela, Law ao ver aquela cena, pensa em como agir,mas a distancia era muito grande para ativar o ROOM, então sem alternativa ele lança sua espada na direção dos dois.

Kuma olha para a direção de Law, que estava afastado de seu bando. O shichibukai avança sobre ele, mas Bepo e o gigante do bando do médico bloqueiam o caminho. È o tempo necessário para que Bonney seja erguida pelo médico e podendo se afastar do ataque. Mas sem perceber ele ficam encurralado no precipício junto com Bonney e seu bando. Kuma começa abrir a boca e uma grande quantidade de raio laser vai se acumulando e dispara na direção deles.

Os nakamas da capitã Bonney estavam na frente e ao verem o raio ser lançado, eles se jogam no chão esquivando do golpe mortal, mas o raio atinge o solo que começa a despedaçar, deixando os dois supernovas presos na beirada.

–Merda...

Trafalgar Law disse ao sentir a terra desabando sobre seus pés, quando estava caindo do penhasco ele ouve um grito de agonia, ao olhar para cima, percebe que Bonney também estava em queda livre.

Não foi um ato pensado, nem mesmo teve tempo de pensar em nada enquanto sentia seu corpo ser puxado para baixo. Ele apenas esticou seus braços e puxou Jewelry Bonney contra seu peito. Mesmo com ambos caindo numa queda considerada mortal, ele só conseguia ver os cabelos rosados voarem contra o vento, sentia o corpo dela colado ao seu e o perfume dela invadindo suas narinas e um leve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do cirurgião da morte.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Refúgio**

ARQUIPÉLAGO SABAODY

EM ALGUM LUGAR DA ÁREA 12

Jewelry Bonney viu Trafalgar caindo do barranco e logo após percebeu que estava caindo também. A última visão que teve foi de seus nakamas esticando as mãos para tentar ajuda-los. Naquele breve momento ela pensou que nunca mais veria seus amigos novamente, mas algo inesperado ocorre, Law havia a abraçado e estava protegendo a pirata com seu corpo, foram os minutos mais agonizantes e confusos que ela sentiu.

Os supernovas atravessavam as copas da arvores, sentiam os galhos açoitarem o corpo e no instante seguinte o baque no solo. O impacto tinha sido tão grande que parecia que o chão havia rachado ao redor deles.

Bonney estava de olhos fechados e sentia seu corpo dolorido. As mãos de Law continuavam a abraçando levemente, mas alguns segundos haviam passado e ele não esboçava nenhuma reação.

- Err..pode me soltar agora.

Ela aguardou alguns instantes, enquanto mantinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito dele, conseguia escutar as batidas rápidas no coração do pirata. Novamente nenhuma resposta, levemente corada ela abre os olhos e ergue a cabeça. O que ela viu a aterrorizou, sentiu seu estomago embrulhar pelo choque. Com as mãos tremulas toca levemente a cabeça do médico que estava envolta numa poça de sangue.

- LAW!

A pirata grita por seu nome esperando que ele abra os olhos, mas ele não se movia, seus braços estavam caídos sobre o solo de maneira relaxada. A cabeça dele levemente inclinada para lado, apresentava uma fratura craniana sobre o osso temporal e uma grande contusão na fossa occipital, na região da nuca. A mulher desesperada olha ao redor a procura de ajuda, a copa das arvores bloqueavam a maior parte da luz, eles estavam numa floresta úmida e fria, um arrepio percorreu a espinha da jovem.

Com dificuldade ela ergue o homem desmaiado e o arrasta pelo solo, Bonney tentava não balançar muito o pescoço do rapaz, mas percebeu que ele estava perdendo muito sangue, pois sua blusa amarela já estava manchada de vermelho. Sem alternativa ela rasga a blusa de Law com os dentes e tenta enfaixar a cabeça dele da melhor forma possível.

Observando o rosto pálido do rapaz e suas olheiras ainda mais evidentes naquele estado, Bonney sente um aperto no coração.

- Não morra cirurgião maldito...irei procurar ajuda.

Sozinha ela caminha pela floresta, começa a gritar por ajuda, mas a única resposta que tem é o som do vento por entre as arvores. Muito metros a frente ela encontra uma caverna improvisada, feita pela raízes das arvores que cresciam a alguns metros acima do chão. Era um espaço amplo e pouco arejado, mas pelo menos serviria como um refúgio.

Bonney volta para buscá-lo e o leva para o abrigo, não tinha alternativa a não ser escondê-lo ali e procurar uma saída daquele lugar. Depois que encontra-se seu bando, voltaria para resgatá-lo. Ela o deixa deitado próximo a uma arvore e o cobre com seu casaco marrom para mante-lo aquecido. Percebe que o sangue estava manchando a camiseta que havia enrolado na cabeça dele. A pirata se aproxima de um caule e começa a morder a madeira até quebrá-la, em seu interior estava repleto de água, dessa maneira ela lava o ferimento do rapaz e rasga novamente a camisa dele, que estava agora na altura da cintura, deixando o abdômen dele a mostra. Após fazer novamente o curativo, ela o cobre com o casaco dela e senta ao seu lado, estava frio naquele lugar e por isso abraça os próprios joelhos.

- O que eu faço?

Não sabia que decisão tomar. Poderia deixá-lo sozinho e procurar por ajuda, mas se sentia culpada por tudo o que aconteceu e isso a deixava impotente. Sem conseguir mais conter as lagrimas ela esconde seu rosto nos joelhos e começa a soluçar.

ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS

O médico lentamente retoma a consciência e a primeira coisa que repara é a dor de cabeça que sentia na nuca, parecia que seu crânio havia partido em dois. Ele abre os olhos e pequenos feixos de luz incomodam sua visão, Law tenta tampar o sol com as mãos e percebe que sua cabeça estava enfaixada.

Ele tenta se levantar mas a dor vem com tanta intensidade que ele sente ânsia de vomito. A segunda coisa que ele percebe é que tudo estava no mais completo silencio. Ele estava sozinho naquela caverna? Quem havia o levado até lá?

A última coisa que se lembrava é que estava caindo enquanto abraçava a pirata Bonney. Como um pressentimento ruim ele olha para os lados, ela estava de costas para ele e alguns metros à frente, havia alguns homens ao redor dela. Porque eles estão falando tão baixo? Ele não conseguia escutá-los, apenas os via movimentar os lábios e pareciam estar gritando.

Bonney estava cercada por 4 caçadores de recompensa. Eles viram o casal na caverna e tentaram roubá-los, mas foi azar deles, pois não perceberam de quem se tratavam. Ela afronta os homens

- Me passem todos os seus pertences e deixarei vocês irem embora com vida.

Eles duvidaram na capacidade da mulher e riam alto, então a capitã os transformou em pequenas crianças que começaram a chorar. Ela se aproxima deles e os ameaça.

- Se vocês não pararem de chorar, vou devorar cada um de vocês.

Ela faz mensão de mordê-los e todos se calam, Jewelry faz um trato com eles, se as quatros crianças procurassem por sua tripulação ela deixaria eles vivos e faria eles voltarem ao normal. Mas se caso eles a traíssem, ela iria o transformá-los em velhos, que iriam se definhar até a morte. Morrendo de medo as crianças correm pela floresta pelados, já que nenhuma roupa serveria.

A capitã começa a vasculhar nas roupas e objetos que os homens haviam abandonado ali. Havia um punhal, um cantil de água e dinheiro, um saco cheio de Berries, irritada a jovem chuta tudo para longe.

- DINHEIRO NÃO PRESTA...EU QUERO COMIDA.

Já faziam 2 horas que eles estavam naquele lugar e ela estava morrendo de fome e isso a deixava muito mal-humorada. Quando Bonney olha para trás, percebe que Law estava deitado e acordado. Isso deixou a jovem mais tranqüila.

- Hey você acordou...poderia ter me ajudado então.

O médico vê ela caminhando em sua direção e se senta com dificuldade, novamente a dor de cabeça e a ânsia o fazem fraquejar. Ele suava frio e segura à cabeça entre as mãos.

- Você está se sentindo bem?

Ela para na sua frente. Law levanta o olhar e percebe que estava falando com ele, mas ele só via ela movimentar os lábios, nenhum som saia. Que brincadeira era aquela?

- Porque você está me encarando...fala alguma coisa.

Novamente ele tenta escutar, mas não conseguia entender o que ela estava falando. Sua cabeça estava o matando, sentia pontadas na nuca e a jovem a sua frente parecia estar irritada.

- VOCÊ É MESMO UM INGRATO... NEM MESMO ME DIZ UM OBRIGADO.

Agora ele percebeu, ela estava gritando com ele. Mas o que? Por quê? Ele observa ao redor, as arvores estavam balançando, mas ele não conseguia ouvir o som do vento, não conseguia ouvir nada.

Bonney vê Law olhando para os lados, claramente desviando sua atenção dela. Irritada ao extremo ela se ajoelha na sua frente e fala com ele.

- Não me ignore seu imbecil...

- CALA A BOCA!

Ele não tinha intenção de ter gritado tão alto, mas por não conseguir ouvir nada, não tinha noção do tom de voz que usou. Bonney o olhou chocada, por um momento ficou surpresa, mas logo depois sentiu o sangue subir pelo rosto, as mãos tremendo de raiva e gritou o mais alto que conseguiu

- VAI SE FERRAR...TRAFALGAR LAW

Bonney se levanta, sai pisando firme pelo local e some por entre as arvores. Sozinho e num silencio mortal ele tentava entender o que tinha acontecido, com dificuldade ele se ergue e se escora na parede. Agora que estava de pé, tudo a sua volta girava, sentia pontadas cada vez mais forte na têmpora. Ele tenta dar um passo a frente, mas perde o equilíbrio e antes que pudesse atingir o chão, desmaia novamente.

CONTINUA...


End file.
